Demonio
by C. Franklin
Summary: [Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes] Makoto se halló comparando a Teppei con un ángel, tan bondadoso e ingenuo que simplemente se le ponía dura al solo imaginar en poseerlo.Teppei gimió con fuerza. Makoto subió a su oído. —¿Qué se siente saber que le entregarás tu virginidad a un demonio? —preguntó con voz siseante, paseando la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja.


_**One-shot para Reto Kuroko no Basuke: La Rebelión de los Ukes.**_

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi-san, yo solo torturo a sus personajes un rato.  
**Parejas:** HanamiyaXKiyoshi  
**Raiting:** M  
**Advertencias: **Universo que son súper religiosas "dispensen" y perdonen a esta blasfema pecadora. Lemmon. Yaoi. Shonen-Ai.  
_**NOTA:** _Es mi primer lemmon. No es el primero que escribo, pero si el primero que publico además de ser el primero con temática yaoi. Sean comprensibles.

* * *

**_Capítulo Único._**

La luz de la luna se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina de terciopelo que cubría el ventanal. Esa poca luz era suficiente para bañar a los dos cuerpos que estaban en aquella cama enredados en las sabanas de seda y satín.  
Por aquel piso alfombrado se podían observar trozos de vidrio y porcelana, mojados, seguramente parte de algún florero, las peonias, rosas y camelias regadas por todo el lugar, excepto el lirio.

Él sostenía con fuerza el lirio mientras que aquel estaba encima suyo.

—Oh, vamos, Kiyoshi. No me digas que te has acobardado. —la voz burlona del demonio lo hizo tragar saliva.

—Teppei. —murmuró, el otro alzó una ceja. —Mi nombre es Teppei. —y ahí iba de nuevo. Aquella seguridad y coraje en su mirada. Le asqueaba.

Pero eso era lo que lo hacía tremendamente interesante para él, un demonio de la noche. A veces calificado como vampiro, otras como incubo y generalizado como demonio araña. Hanamiya Makoto.

Y el chico bajo él un simple mortal, su contratista. Kiyoshi Teppei.

—¿Qué estas mirando? —cuestionó Hanamiya a Kiyoshi cuando notó la mirada fija del otro. Entonces se percató de que Teppei le tomó el rostro con su gran mano y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Lentamente Teppei posó sus labios en los del otro chico, entreabrieron sus bocas succionándose los labios perezosamente, era un beso romántico, desbordante de cariño. Demasiado puro para la situación y para Hanamiya.

Makoto se halló comparando a Teppei con un ángel, tan bondadoso e ingenuo que simplemente se le ponía dura al solo imaginar en poseerlo, así que coló violentamente su lengua en la boca del otro que solo jadeó tratando de seguirle el paso, transformando el beso en una pelea lujuriosa. El pelinegro se separó de Teppei para dejarlo respirar—a fin de cuentas era humano—, un hilillo de saliva seguía uniéndolos. Rápidamente atacó el cuello del castaño con lametones y fuertes mordidas. Teppei gimió con fuerza. Makoto subió a su oído.

—¿Qué se siente saber que le entregarás tu virginidad a un demonio? —preguntó con voz siseante, paseando la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Llevo un crucifijo en el pecho, ¿te jactas de tu superioridad ante Dios? —retó el castaño. El pelinegro rio divertido. Teppei observo que Makoto alzó el brazo, dejando ver su mano con largas unas afiladas de color negro. De un zarpazo desgarro su camisa blanca del pijama e hizo una mueca de incredulidad, si tenía un crucifijo.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como resistencia? —más que otra cosa le resultaba ridículo que Teppei llevara uno. Se acercó de nuevo al oído del castaño —Porque puedo dilatarte con eso antes de metértela por el ano.

Era vergonzoso, pero Kiyoshi solo sentía que se le ponía más duro al escuchar las palabras sucias del demonio.

—Entonces si quieres que te lo ensarte. —dijo el pelinegro estrujando el miembro del otro por encima de la ropa.

—¡Makoto! —jadeó Teppei.

—Pero si pareces perra en celo. —se burló. Teppei debería de sentirse ofendido por las palabras de Makoto pero solo subían más su libido.

Por más que Makoto pareciera un demonio desalmado con la misión de destruir lo que había a su paso, había cosas que no podía hacer. Como intimar en contra de la voluntad del otro. Aún más si es su contratista. Sin embargo él había vendido su virginidad al demonio ese y el hecho de que aguardara por su permiso para seguir aunque realmente no fuera necesario le hacía sentir algo especial.

Apretó el lirio en su mano y luego lo soltó, dejándolo caer al piso. Makoto vio el lirio caer y dirigió su mirada al cuerpo del castaño. Teppei estaba mirándolo fijamente, con un leve sonrojo, pecho descubierto y los brazos extendidos con las palmas abiertas

No había vuelta atrás.

Makoto se abalanzó sobre su cuello y paseo las manos por el pecho deteniéndose en sus pezones, los apretó con fuerza, sin importar el dolor que podría causarle al humano, su quejido lo hizo gruñir satisfecho. Bajó su lengua a uno de sus pezones y lo mordió. Teppei volvió a gemir. Las uñas afiladas del demonio rasguñaban sus costados, bajando hacia el pantalón, tratando de rasgarlo. Al final Makoto terminó sorprendido porque fue el propio castaño quien terminó de quitárselos y comenzado a quitarle a él, la ropa.

Tal vez Teppei era más pervertido que él.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez Teppei mordía con fuerza. Por mucho que a Makoto le gustara la efusividad del castaño, le gustaba más someterlo, así que haciendo uso de su fuerza antinatural, lo forzó a recostarse por completo y se sentó sobre su pecho.

—Ya que te encuentras tan animado, hazme el favor. —el pene de Makoto se erguía frente al rostro de Teppei. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el demonio le obligó a abrir la boca ensartándoselo hasta el fondo.

Teppei sintió que se atragantaba y trató de alejar su cabeza, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles cuando Makoto lo sujetó con fuerza de los cabellos marcando un vaivén, resignado Teppei enroscó la lengua en la longitud del pelinegro y apretó con sus dedos los testículos. Un gruñido escapó de la boca del demonio y comenzó a envestir con fuerza la boca del castaño que succionaba deliciosamente haciéndola rebotar su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama. Sintió que estaba a punto de correrse así que detuvo la felación sacando su miembro abruptamente. Teppei reacio a dejar de chupárselo, lo siguió un poco dándole un último lengüetazo.

Makoto puso tres dedos frente a Teppei, él inmediatamente pasó su lengua por ellos disfrutando sentir aquellas largas uñas. Cuando el pelinegro consideró que estaban suficientemente ensalivados los guio a su entrada, jugó en el contorno con sus uñas viendo cómo se retraía un poco el fruncido agujero. Forzó el primer dedo sin aviso alguno, Teppei dio un gemido incómodo que al otro le importaba poco y comenzó a moverlo dentro del castaño, no esperó casi nada para introducir el segundo, comenzando a hacer tijeras. Teppei gimió más fuerte y Makoto metió el tercer dedo. No podía evitarlo, el mirar al castaño de esa manera hacía que le comenzara a doler aún más el pene. Eso lo llevó a tocar el miembro del otro chico, estaba desatendido, duro, con el glande colorado.

Las manos de Kiyoshi apretaban las sábanas, y se retorció cuando aquellas uñas tocaron su próstata, el demonio sonrió ante ello y remplazó por sus dedos por la lengua. Un beso negro.

Las mano que Makoto mantenía en el miembro de Teppei hacía bien su trabajo… Incluso el de distraerlo. No necesitó mucha fuerza para ponerlo boca abajo. Levantó un poco sus caderas con un brazo y entró de una por completo en él.

Teppei arqueó la espalda y boqueó por aire. Dolía y mucho. Casi sentía la necesidad de tirar al otro para escapar de allí, pero sabía que solo era por un momento. Sorprendentemente Makoto aguardó para que se acostumbrara.

—Makoto… —susurró Teppei.

El demonio inició con firmes estocadas, aunque lentas, que fueron aumentando de ritmo casi de inmediato. No podía controlar su fuerza y eso lo frustraba, cuando arremetía contra el castaño lo hacía chocar contra la cabecera, y aunque no parecía molestarle, no era normal.

Nunca había perdido el control con nadie. Contaba con milenios de experiencia.

—Makoto… —y su nombre humano nunca le había agradado tanto como en ese momento.

—Teppei… eres tan… estrecho. Maldición. —cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había pronunciado su nombre y el castaño sentía alborotado su corazón.

Las embestidas se tornaron erráticas, ninguno de los dos reprimía sus gemidos ni gruñidos, las uñas del demonio habían dejado marcas y surcos por toda la piel del contratista mientras que este solo lo disfrutaba.

—Ya… no… —el castaño no podía articular nada con claridad, cada vez el demonio llegaba con más fuerza a ese punto dentro de él que lo hacía sentir de gelatina, sumando que se la estaba jalando, era normal que acabara tan bruscamente.

Teppei se corrió manchando las sábanas y soltando un jadeo de alivio. Pero Makoto siguió arremetiendo con él unos momentos más.

Para el demonio era extraño, normalmente tardaba muchísimo más en acabar, algo había en ese humano que lo satisfacía tanto.

Se corrió con fuerza, llenando el interior de Teppei con su semen, cuando salió de él pudo observar como este escurría. Lo besó de nuevo. El castaño enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, dejándose llevar y correspondiendo con el mismo fervor.

Se dejó caer a un lado del humano en aquella cama. Por primera vez en muchos años, sentía que podría descansar…

—Makoto.

—…¿Hmm?

—Llévame contigo. —con esas dos palabras el humano logró volver a captar la atención del pelinegro.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero estar contigo. No solo por el contrato. —Teppei se encontró con la obscura mirada de Makoto.

—No seas imbécil.

—Te amo.

No era la primera vez que Teppei se lo decía. El pedirle irse con él… el decirle que lo amaba.

—Niñato engreído.

Después de todo ¿Qué eran los años humanos al lado de un demonio milenario?

—¿Entonces me llevarás contigo?

Y Makoto ya le había respondido muchas veces antes de esa.

—Siempre.

Tan cursi como siempre, Teppei entrelazó sus dedos sabiendo que ardería en el infierno cuando todo acabase, mientras tanto… disfrutaría estar con su amado Makoto… otra noche más.

* * *

_Bueno, a pesar que de seguro muchas creían que publicaría milenios después, pues no. Jajajajaja. Lo logré. (Al menos en mi país aún es 12 de mayo, no me contradigan)._

_Espero que les haya agradado un poco y no me maten por escribir semejante cosa. Piedad._

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
